


Where the Lonely Ones Roam

by EvilSheWhispered



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Allusions to the books, Episode Tag, Eventual Porn, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If it was just a fix it shouldn't be this long, Jealous Raphael, M/M, One True Pairing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Raphael Santiago's POV, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Slow Build, Soul saving, True Love, Why did i get myself into this fandom?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, angst is incoming, excess of fluff, i listen to music while writing, i made myself cry writing some later chapters, i should be working on other stories, or homework, possible soul bonding, small changes in canon explanation of how vampires work because science, tags will be added/removed as i go, the tags will eventually be fixed, will be slightly following beside the tv/book plots.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSheWhispered/pseuds/EvilSheWhispered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you can't think I am interested in saving your worthless life again?” Rapheal said as menacingly as he could, backing the mundane up step by step. He was fully aware that he was doing just that.<br/>Raphael and Simon don't know what they got themselves into when Raphael decides to help the human stay mundane instead of allowing Camille to kill him. Raphael is not good at identifying what's going on in his own head ( he thinks he knows himself too well ) and Simon is distracted by other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Lonely Ones Roam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hot mess that i will work on fixing up when i'm a little further along with it. Writing this is a guilty pleasure while my sherlock fic and homework stares at me from my desktop. Honestly not sure why i like this pairing so much when i really liked Raphael in the book as a little kid that somehow managed to be slightly evil and very intimidating to Simon. But, the tv show is so different i'm just going with it. I stayed true to as much of the canon vampire workings as i could stand. ( they don't breath and so on ) but i added some alternative explanations to some of it, and there are things that are going to happen that has not been made a canon possibility. If it makes you feel better i got the ideas from Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood. I'm also expanding a character that is a side character so some of the history and inner dialogue is character creation and not canon.

“you can't think I am interested in saving your worthless life again?” Rapheal said as menacingly as he could, backing the mundane up step by step. He was fully aware that he was doing just that, at the wrath of Camille above. He's not even sure why, if the mundane came on his own it would not be a break in the accords and not his business even if it would cause a problem with the red-headed Shadowhunter.   
Simon ran off and Raphael watched just long enough to see he wasn't turning around and went back into the Du mort. He found Camille sulking in the kitchen with a glass of blood. It was the second today above the ration – it was hard to keep a supply for each vampire without causing some suspicion or annoying questions. He forwent the meal he'd been planning to have and made a mental note that it was the third day in a row he'd failed to have a full meal worth of blood. As Camille lectured him and played at pouting over a lost fledgling he considered going out for some old fashioned hunting, animals of course. He discarded the idea of using that as an excuse to get out of the hotel reluctantly as he calculated the distance he'd have to travel to get to a place with enough animal game and then time to hunt the creature down with the time remaining until sunrise. He politely excused himself from Camille and retired to read through Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Grey for a third time just to give the illusion of being occupied in front of the others.

When the boy came back, daring to even enter the hotel by force, Raphael debated whether or not the mundane was even worth the trouble of getting up to try for a second time. The boy clearly had a death wish, Camille would oblige. Still, he found himself appearing to answer when it was his name called and not hers. The mundane backed up and looked regretful as soon as he'd appeared and Raphael was in the mood to appreciate that fear and uncertainty. He bared his fangs and let a little of the hunger and frustration caused by Camille lately to seep through and add a tinge of real bloodlust to the fabricated threat.  
“You really are stupid, aren't you human? I should have known that all you mundanes are so obsessed with us that you'd come crawling back even after I spent the effort to warn you away. I should let Camille kill you.”  
Something in him twisted at the idea, he was beginning to hate Camille's choices and her attitude of holier than thou within the damned. He resented that she acted as though everything was hers regardless of consequence or reason so he amended the statement to fit his hunger instead.  
“No, I should kill you. I could do with the meal and I wont make it pleasant for you.”  
The boy was shaking his head, backed up against a wall like a scared rat with nothing to do to ward away the approaching cat. Raphael watched with satisfaction at the affect he had and let a satisfied smile with added fang show. He took a step forward, expecting the human to make a dash for the door, or scream, or faint. All of which meant he could be taken away from the clan's territory. Instead tears sprung up into the boys eyes and he began a hysterical explanation of his presence that was jumbled anger at Camille and theories with questions attached, punctuated with pleas for answers and not to be hurt. Raphael had known the boy was a talker, exasperatingly energetic, and fidgety, but this reaction was still a surprise.  
“I- I d- don't know why i'm here I just need answers. Its her god damn fault, I think. I dont know but I think I might be... could I be turning into one of you? I just really need to know. I've been seeing her but not really, and its ruining everything and she's such a bitch even in my visions..oh, wait i'm sorry I didn't mean to call her that even if it's kinda true... I really don't want this but I couldn't not come and then I thought maybe you'd tell me but that was stupid i'm sorry.”   
When the boy finally seemed to run out of breath for a moment the tears started trailing down his cheeks. Raphael was a little stunned, as apparently he hadn't scared the human as much as it seemed. Not only that but for such a young human to have been able to pick up on what was driving his actions so clearly when in the midst of blood-born delusion was a bit unusual. Normally even intelligent humans became more pliable and didn't question too much when under the influence of vampire blood. It was a testament to Simon's hyperactive mind and overly curious nature that he'd thought through what was happening even if he couldn't actually do anything to stop the compulsion to have the 'turn' completed.  
Slightly impressed and resigned to the fact that he was going to go out of his way for a human once again – even if just to spite Camille – Raphael let out a sigh to indicate his displeasure and took hold of Simon's wrist, pulling him towards the back exit of the Du Mort.  
He swung through the kitchen, picking up a couple bags of blood and stuffing them in his inner jacket pocket. Lily was sitting at the counter, glass in hand.   
“Camille won't be pleased. She likes his blood. Says it tastes like chocolate caramel.” Lily didn't look up from the book she'd been reading, a fiction piece that Raphael wouldn't waste his time on but seemed to still interest her as one of the youngest in the Clan. Apparently she was still trying to keep up with trends. He silently thanked her for not looking at them, she could tell the truth when she told Camille she hadn't seen them and Raphael knew Camille would ask because Simon was scared and feverish and you could pick up his scent without trying.  
“Camille can go stake herself. I'm taking him to your loft to work off her blood. Is everything still there?”  
Lily nodded, turning the page in her book.  
Raphael steered Simon out to the roof again, this time accompanying him out. He hadn't really been paying attention to the human, just dragging him along by his wrist like he might a dog on a leash. He didn't really want to think about why he was so eager to go against Camille now when he's had a problem with her for quite awhile. He stopped in front of the row of bikes set at the edge of the roof and turned to the mundane, letting go of his wrist and indicating that he get on.  
Simon backed away and shook his head.   
“I don't know how to drive a motorcycle, and how'd you get it up here?”  
Raphael sighed again, it was to let the human know his patience was wearing thin because he didn't normally breath unless speaking. The contrast made the noise obvious and was helpful for getting his point across.   
“Get on. I'm driving.”  
Simon's nervous energy was showing as he fidgeted and started to pace.   
“Can't we walk? Or, uh do that thing where you just appear?”  
“Flitting. Its just demonic speed to human movements. I don't need to breath, at that speed you can't. Now get on the bike or go back downstairs to greet Camille. If you're lucky, she'll kill you. If she likes you she'll make you a subjugate.”  
Simon glanced behind him as if he thought Camille might've followed them and then stepped forward and awkwardly climbed onto the bike, scooting backwards on the seat to give Raphael room to climb on in front. Raphael turned the engine on a smiled at the purr. He really did like his bike, loved riding it when he could. It was less comfortable sitting a closer to the handles than usual with an unfamiliar weight behind him but it still calmed him to have the engine rumbling beneath him like a get-out-of-jail-free card waiting to be activated.

He revved the engine, leaned forward, and hit the throttle. Simon had a vice grip on his shoulders so he didn't bother to tell him to 'hold on' – he'd get the idea. The boy made a high pitched whine that Raphael supposed was meant to be a contained scream when they went past the edge. Raphael had the bike continue in a straight line without so much as a pot-hole sized dip despite the lack of support under the wheels. He waited until Simon's breathing came back down from hyperventilation level before starting to incline the ride. Simon immediately wrapped his arms around Raphael's middle hard enough to choke the breath out of him if he'd needed any. As they rode the human relaxed slightly, even getting past the bone-crushing uncertainty when Raphael changed directions and by the time they'd made the ten minute flight to Lily's hotel -with a private apartment taking up the entire top floor- Simon was back to gripping his shoulders instead of intrusively hugging him. He parked the bike in an attached garage and swung off it with ease. He was damn close to a good mood, having not only gotten to take a night flight but fucking over Camille in one go. He watched Simon clamber off the bike and almost offered a hand to help the graceless mortal. Instead Raphael stood a couple steps away and turned to lead Simon into the hotel lobby when he'd managed to make it back onto two feet.   
The old lady behind the desk gave them both dirty looks, glancing between the two and fingering a cheap metal cross hanging on her neck while she handed them the loft key with the flash of Raphael's human I. D.card. Raphael knew she wasn't thinking about vampires, rather just assuming based on lack of imagination that he and the mundane were in a human relationship of one kind or another. He didn't care and when Simon hesitated by the front desk like he wanted to explain, Raphael once again took the human's wrist and tugged him on, letting him trail behind him into the elevator before pushing the button for the 13th floor.  
They rode in silence and Simon fidgeted, he was probably feeling awkward about the clerk's assumption and Raphael felt suddenly tired of the incessant energy and worry of the living, his good mood from before evaporating as quickly as it'd come. The elevator doors dinged open at the top floor and there was a two step hallway to the double doors leading to the loft apartment which Raphael unlocked smoothly before nearly tossing Simon inside by the leverage he had on the humans wrist before turning, shutting and locking the doors. The locks were controlled only with the keys on either side, no way to unlock it and get out without them. Despite the wood exterior the doors were reinforced steel so it'd take even him quite a while to get out of this room the hard way with nails and brute strength.   
This room had been used more than once as a detox chamber as well as a place for unruly fledglings before they learned to control themselves. Though Raphael knew that there was no blood but what he was here with at the moment there was also a delivery system in place for specific hotel staff to Currier a daily ration as needed.   
Simon stared around, they were in the living room that opened into a small dining room to their left. Through the dining room there was a fairly large kitchen for the apartments available space separated only by half walls that had spice racks and wine glasses hanging over it. There was also a couple cook books set on the walls small counter space. Though the kitchen was fully functional with a stove,microwave,double sink, refrigerator, and marble counter-tops with cabinets lining the far wall over the sink and stove, it hadn't ever been used in Raphael's memory. The dining table had book-shelves lining the walls and a small courts-crystal chandelier over an equally small round dining table. The table could fit maybe three people comfortably without sharing leg room but it had a square white-lace table-cloth over it, giving a little view on the dust laden polished mahogany. The living-room was a little more lived in, with rococo styled love-seats and a high-backed red velvet and mahogany chair sitting in a corner surrounding by the only other bookshelves. The reading chair had a small glass side-table with an accompanying table-lamp. The living room was carpeted in a plush dark blue carpet and had a couple rugs directly under the love seat and reading chair. One wasn't bothered over the more comfortable and functional but much less visually pleasing couch that was a shiny gray-like color, plush and squat. The wall they were facing was almost entirely made of large windows, westward by custom design so that a rising sun couldn't sneak through carelessly closed heavy black curtains. To their right was a door leading to the only bedroom, set in the wall beside the corner bookshelves. There was a very small closet and a full bath accessible by the bedroom. The bedroom itself was in dark blue coloring with a four-poster bed dominating most of the space. A small set of drawers on either side of the bed functioning as end-tables and a wardrobe with bottom drawers functioning as the dresser to make-up for lack of closet space. Raphael knew that both the bed and the out of place couch had padded handcuffs and strong chains built in as well as steel frames despite the plush exterior. They were used for out of control fledglings – or like in this case, a detoxing human. He didn't point this out to Simon who was halfheartedly wandering around the available bookshelves because he assumed the human would not take the information well.  
He moved to put the two blood-packs he'd snatched into the refrigerator and then sat on the rococo to wait for the human to process and react. It didn't really take long for Simon to go from curious to impressed and straight into nervous hysteria. Simon giggled and did a little delicate turn similar to a pirouette, took half a step toward him and then seemed to think better of it and stood looking awkward and lost. Raphael took pity on him and motioned to the cushy couch, expecting he'd be more comfortable with the common-looking furniture. Simon sat with a look of relief that Raphael couldn't help but smile minutely at.   
"Before you make assumptions, let me explain a few things like why we are here and what process is ahead of you. It will not be 'comfortable' in the least but if this is not done completely and correctly you will not be able to help crawling back to Camille."  
Simon nodded mutely, his eyes very wide.  
Raphael couldn't help but be pleased by the silence, it was so rare from this particular human. It was peaceful and he took a long breath to savor its brevity.  
Simon apparently thought he was taking too long.  
"So, this is owned by that vampire girl right? Won't she tell Camille where we are?"  
"No. Didn't you hear the conversation? Besides I've been...recruiting. Camille's lavish lifestyle left over from before the accords when she could do as she wished is not putting the clan in danger and, worse, she has stopped providing anything as the leader - instead she takes what she wants and doesn't think ahead. She needs to be removed and I intend to do that at the right time. Meanwhile I have been taking stock of those loyal to me and in agreement with my judgment and working on persuading those that disagree.  
Simon nodded.  
"Okay. So you're helping me to, what? Spite her?"  
Raphael smirked.  
"Partially. It'd also be a hindrance to have a fledgling still enthralled to her when the time comes for the insurrection. At any rate, you should let anyone you need to know that you will be unavailable to be reached for up to a week. The length of time is non-negotiable and depends on the amount of Camille's blood you consumed. After you inform whoever you decide to I will be confiscating your phone to avoid later complications.”   
Simon began to voice a complaint and Raphael warningly held his hand up.  
“I asked for you to listen before coming up with your own ideas on the matter.”  
Simon re-positioned on the couch an nodded his ascent, keeping quiet for Raphael to continue.  
“You have experienced some of the side effects of vampire blood already; the hallucinations,insomnia, altered strength and a compulsion to find your potential sire – the vampire you drank from. These all get worse before the blood works out of your system. You become violent when denied the compulsion and the extra strength makes you hard to handle by any downworlder, you'd kill a mundane just to get back to Camille. This place is built to withstand what you might throw at it, despite having expensive luxuries that could be damaged there are restraints and precautions such as the reinforced door only I carry the keys for. Before it's over you will be quite sick, you'll stop eating or sleeping entirely and your body will start rejecting the foreign blood which will make you feverish and will cause pain unlike what you've ever felt. Not only is there nothing that can help with the pain aside from more vampire blood – and there is a chance you will try to get that from me by persuasion or violence – but there is a chance that the process itself will kill you anyway. If that is the case, you won't become a vampire as the blood within you which is needed for the process will have essentially boiled away enough to avoid that outcome. I will stay here once the worst effects start to appear to keep you from killing yourself and try to keep the damage to yourself or the apartment a minimum. Expect to come out of this with a few new scars regardless.”   
Simon was staring at him and his eyes were getting wider and wider, his skin had started to lose it's colour as well and he was almost as pale as Raphael himself. Despite this Raphael trudged on, Simon needed to hear all of this and it was best to say it all at once and be done.  
“Lily will make arrangements for delivery of any and all outside needs that may arise. Food and drinks for you, blood for me. If you have a particular request for food or anything from your house then you may right it down and give it to me. As far as precautions, all the walls, windows, and doors are reinforced. The windows are double-paned plexi-glass, the walls and doors have been reinforced with steel and silver dust – the latter for out-of-control fledglings. The bed and the couch you are currently occupying are also reinforced with manacles to restrict movement to various degrees. You'll be happy to know that they are cushioned so as not to cut when you struggle against them. There are various basic medical supplies here as well. Usual first aid as well as an I.V. Kit and in-date saline solution to avoid death by dehydration when you are unable to eat.”  
Raphael paused to allow for any comment or question or outburst that Simon had. The mortal looked overwhelmed, shocked, and like he was going to be sick.  
“ Uh...Why, um why is all of this here?” Simon's voice was a lot more forced than usual, a croak compared to his normally quick speech.  
“You are not the first human a vampire of this clan has ever had to detox. This place is also used for fledglings occasionally. Normally it comes into use when a rogue vampire is on the loose, they may change or partially change mundanes without heed to self-preserving discretion or the Accords. Normally other vampires will take care of a rogue before any Shadowhunters need to interfere. As a fledgling without a sire's guidance is often as destructive as the rogue was they must be captured and either calmed in one of several ways or killed. I have already described why a mundane with vampire blood in their system can be a bother.”  
Simon nodded quickly as if to ward off Raphael reexplaining the messy details of what was to come for him.   
“okay, yeah. Um, there was something you said earlier about Camille...A subject?”  
Raphael nodded. He had a little more respect for the human's intelligence now than he had while Simon had been using an antique vase that was worth more than the mundane would make in his lifetime as a poor musical instrument. Simon had taken all the information thrown at him fairly well considering the uncomfortable implications on his person that it imparted. He had regained some modicum of calm and was now at the point that he could ask questions. It boded well for the decontamination being easier on Simon than it was on others. If he had a high pain tolerance it might be fairly routine.  
“Subjugate. They are a loophole in the Accords about drinking from humans. If a Shadowhunter can prove that a specific vampire is keeping subjugates then action is often taken but that is so hard to do that it is often not worth the effort. Subjugates are humans that live to be fed from. It is a disgusting practice that entails giving the human doses of vampire blood that eventually makes them lose all sense of self or free will. They worship their master and the vampire blood eventually burns away any personality or intelligence. Despite the long term effects it cannot be forbidden by the Clave out-right without also cutting off any potential help from the children of night. Vampire saliva has healing properties to it – it keeps a potential victim from bleeding out. Not only that but vampire blood itself has useful properties, warlocks have been known to make it into tonics that provide short-term bursts of strength and endurance with fewer unwanted side effects. Subjugates live a longer life than normal and live in bliss, if you can call it a life. This and the fact that the subjugates are willing and supposedly told before-hand all the details of what they will become...it becomes impossible to outlaw. Most vampires have turned away from the practice but the ugly truth is that human blood will always be more...appealing than animal blood. Despite subjugates being tainted they are a step above animal blood and there are still vampires, mostly the older ones like Camille, that still practice keeping them. There is also an allure to feeding from a living creature that no vampire can control.”  
Raphael stopped almost suddenly. It was unlike any vampire to reveal so much about their ways to a human. He had always been particularly laconic in all aspects and he found it unsettling how easily he was conversing with Simon. He supposed it was Simon's easy openness with himself. Even when uncomfortable or nervous he wasn't withdrawn or shy. Perhaps that and the fact that he was new made Raphael say more than he should.  
Simon didn't seem to notice really. He nodded at the new information and seemed to take a moment to think it over before yawning widely. It was now ell over midnight having been ten in the evening when Simon had first entered the Du Mort. Raphael decided he could do with some time alone to figure out why he was going through this much trouble for a mundane and Simon could use some sleep while he was still able to. He knew from experience that it would only take a couple days for the human's sleep schedule to mirror his without any outside reason to be awake during the day. He stood up, unlocking the bedroom door with his set of keys and gesturing Simon inside. He indicated the top drawer of the left night-stand.   
“there is a notebook and some pens and pencils inside there, if you know anything you must have then write it down. You may use your cell-phone tonight and I will take it tomorrow. Do whatever you need to and get some rest.  
Simon followed the vampire and looked around the new room, taking note that every drawer had a lock as well and looking slightly in awe of the lavish furniture.  
“What are you going to do?”  
Raphael almost felt like not answering at all. He felt a little annoyed with himself for his earlier divulgence, but he did so anyway.  
“I am going back to the Du Mort. I will be back before sunrise.”


End file.
